Problem: A blue pair of shorts costs $$10$, and a popular pink belt costs $3$ times as much. How much does the pink belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink belt is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $10$ $3 \times $10 = $30$ The pink belt costs $$30$.